One Hand in Our Pockets
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: One song makes Glee realize how alike they really are; it makes two people realize it sooner One-Shot


I do not own Glee or the characters nor do I own the song "One Hand in My Pocket" by Alanis Morissette.

Summery: Mr. Schue decides to change things up a bit by making a new lead man and having the kids perform a song that relates to them all in one way or another.

XOXOX

The twelve glee kids were seated in their regular seats waiting for their advisor and Spanish teacher, Mr. Schue to come and give them instruction. It's been a week after Sectionals and things haven't been the same.

Quinn and Finn, the school's former "Golden Couple" can barley look at each other without one of them bursting into tears. Finn couldn't look at her without thinking how horrible it feels to be betrayed by the two people he loves the most besides his mother and to not be able to call his girlfriend's baby girl his. Quinn couldn't believe she ruined the lives of not only Finn and herself but her baby and even Puck as well and now she didn't have either of them.

Puck hasn't been handling things well either, after Baby Gate came out no one was really talking to him. Quinn was staying at Rachel and her dads' house after she realized it wasn't her business to tell Finn anything, Berry offered Quinn her home. The football team chose their quarterback over him and even Matt and Mike gave him the cold shoulder, only speaking to him when necessary and Santana and Britney gave him dirty looks when he was in their view. In glee Mercedes and Kurt just made disapproving noises at him and Artie and Tina just stayed as silent as ever. Not that he needed any of them, but it would have been nice to have someone hear his side of the story. As it turned out Rachel was the only one that didn't blame him and would speak to him when everyone else shut him out.

So as they sat around, Puck next to Rachel, Finn on the opposite side of the room from them and Quinn in the middle next to Britney and Santana.

When Mr. Schue finally came in, he had a big grin on his face that didn't not surprising anyone. Ever since he filed a divorce from the crazy Terri Schuester, and began dating Ms. Pillsbury, he's been in a very good mood. Everyone's betting once they have sex he'll be over the moon.

"Hey guess listen up!" He says ecstatically making everyone stop talking and look at him curiously. Lately he's been coming up with different song choices, and putting the most unexpected people to do leads.

"I have a new song for you guys today! We're trying something different and I want you guys to really focus on this and try and work together." He said handing the correct music sheets to each of his students.

Rachel took her paper and smiled to herself. She was the lead singer, which made her happy yes, but the song choice is also one of her favorites. When she looked at who the male lead singer though was, she was a little surprised.

It wasn't Finn.

"Mr. Schue, there must be a mistake." Rachel heard Finn spoke up when he saw he wasn't the lead.

Noah was the lead.

"No mistake Finn. This song is more Puck and Rachel, than it is you and Rachel. Plus the part Puck is singing is more appropriate for him." He joked at Puck who grinned as he saw the parts he was singing.

As much as he will deny it, he is excited about being the lead. He only got to really sing lead when he got to perform "Sweet Caroline" at one of the school assemblies. He was ready to show Glee he could be leading man potential.

He looked over at Rachel and she immediately smiled at him. Not her "I'm gonna be a star" smile, but her smile she gets when she's actually happy about something, it's her secret smile, a smile he gets to see more often then either of them will admit.

Rachel was extremely pleased that Noah was going to be singing lead with her. This song didn't seem like it would fit what she and Finn usually sing anyway. Noah had such talent and he deserved to be in the spotlight, and she wanted to be in the spotlight beside him. The more time she spent with Noah the more she realized that he just wasn't a miscreant jerk who liked to throw slushies in her face; he was a misfit who was just trying to make sense of the world; just like her.

Rachel nor Noah were really paying attention to what was being said by Mr. Schue, they were too busy thinking of how things have changed so much since Glee started.

"Okay guys, you can go but remember to practice! We go over chorography on Thursday!" The Spanish teacher says and quickly leaves the room to meet up with Ms. Pillsbury.

As everyone starts leaving, Finn walks over to Rachel.

"Hey Rach, can you believe it!?" Finn whines while throwing her his puppy dog eyes that Puck can't stand and Rachel is starting to find aggravating.

"Excuse me Finn?" She asked him.

"Can you believe that Mr. Schue didn't give me the lead on this? Maybe we can practice the song at your house and we can show him, I'd be the better choice as lead." Finn suggests excitedly. Probably because he knows her dads are out of town for the next few days, something she knew he overheard her telling Tina yesterday.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I don't believe that is wise. I fully believe in Noah's musical abilities and that he would be an exceptional lead for this song. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She said with a snippy attitude not even bothering to hear his response before she stormed away to go and talk to Noah but nor before stopping to see Quinn standing there.

"I'll be home later okay." She said smiling to her new friend. Quinn was hesitant to stay with her, but soon they warmed up to each other and became close friends. It was then Rachel realized Finn was not what she made him out to be. He was no prince charming and she wasn't interested in him anymore.

"Okay." Quinn smiled softly before watching Rachel walk away to go talk to Puck.

She found him in his truck, with a heated expression on his face and she could hardly blame him. It must be so hard to deal with your best friend being so cruel towards you.

She hops into his truck and he turns to her his anger flaring.

"Are you still going to drive me home Noah?" She timidly asked him looking down leaving her hair cover her face from his view.

"Why aren't you 'practicing' with Finn right now?" He asked sarcastically saying practicing. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Rachel too, not after losing so much already.

Rachel had to stop herself from smiling. She learned after a little that Noah was very protective over the people he cares about and doesn't want to lose them, and for him to be this upset meant he cared about her, right?

"If you stayed and heard the rest of the conversation you would know that I told him that I preferred that I do the song with you. And besides, do you really believe me to be that insensitive to agree to help Finn out when Quinn is also going to be there? Quinn and I may have had our differences but I do not wish her any form of pain and I would not want to cause stress on her and the baby." She said a little hurt that he would think that of her.

Noah's expression softened and he pulled her toward him in an awkward hug.

"I'm sorry…I just got pissed at him for acting like that." He shrugged and she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Want to come over and watch movies with me and Quinn? Maybe you're mom will let you stay over and assist me with Quinn and her hormones." She smiled and he laughed knowing it must be a bitch to have to deal with that all day and night. He's grateful that Rachel is willing to help out the mother of his kid though.

"I'll ask." He says and for once, he hopes his mom doesn't say no.

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

That night, Quinn, Rachel, and Noah were sitting together watching "School of Rock" laughing at Jack Black when Quinn got a huge smile on her face.

"Guys! Lets go to Sonic!" She said jumping up and looking at her two friends.

"Why do you wanna go to Sonic?" Puck asked confused and Rachel just laughed and grabbed her keys from the coffee table.

"Go get a sweater or something, it's chilly out and me and Noah will start the car for you." Rachel said sweetie and Quinn grinned and walked upstairs.

Noah turned to Rachel who was calmly putting on her slippers and putting Quinn's by the door so she'll see where they are.

"I'm guessing this happens a lot?" He asks her and she looks up at him and laughs.

"Yupp. She craves cold drinks a lot. We blamed it on your addiction to slushies." She jokes and Noah's insides twist remembering what else he used to do with slushies.

"Berry…"

"Don't you dare apologize again Noah. You have made up for everything in the past by just being here now for Quinn, and for me." She said sternly before giving him a hug in which he responded to immediately.

Neither wanted to break apart but they knew if they didn't Quinn would come down and assume things and neither of them wanted to admit how the other felt about each other.

Rachel gave the keys to Noah who started the car and ten minutes later they drove off to get some Sonic.

Later that night when they thought Quinn was fast asleep with a big smile on her face from having three different slushies; Noah and Rachel were both down stairs watching another movie.

"I wanted to thank you." Noah said breaking the comfortable silence.

"For what?" Rachel asked

"Taking Quinn in. For being the one she asks to drive her to Sonic at twelve o'clock at night, and for just being there for her." He was whispering and she had to hear what he said but when she did, her heart soared and what he was saying spoke volumes.

"It's my fault that Quinn got kicked out of Finn's it was the least I could do. My fathers already dealt with a hormonal pregnant woman when my mother was pregnant so I knew they would agree to help Quinn in her time of need. While she has all of Glee as her support system, she does need some adult support. Plus, Glee is my family, and you always have to help your family and anyone of them can 'Lean on Me' if they wish to." She smiled remembering when they sang Lean on Me to Quinn and Finn after Quinn got kicked out by her father.

"This has been one fucked up year hasn't it?" He jokes taking her hand in his, not wanting to over think everything she just said. He knew Rachel always put on a smile and wanted the world to believe she was this big diva but he knew better now. She was just as confused and insecure as the rest of us. She just never had anyone to lean onto before.

Despite his vulgar language she smiles and flashes him her secret smile. It was true, it has been one messed up year.

"I'm broke but I'm happy. I'm poor but I'm kind. I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah" She sings softly to herself and he smiles at her and motions for her to continue.

"I'm high but I'm grounded. I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed. I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby" She sings a little louder and Noah smiled to himself. This song was born for Rachel. He then decides to join in with her.

"And what it all comes down to. Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine. Cause I've got one hand in my pocket. And the other one is giving a high five." They sing beautifully together, like their voices were meant to combine with each other.

They stop singing and look each other in the eyes. They both knew what they wanted but for some reason life just keeps standing in their way.

They continue to just look at each other with their hands intertwined and Quinn, wide awake looks at them from the top of the stairs with a small smile on her face; wishing they could finally be happy.

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

For the rest of the week, Rachel, Quinn, and Noah would hang out after school and just talk about everything. Quinn showed Noah some of the potential parents for the baby and Rachel told them maybe they should ask for an open adoption so they could watch their little girl grow up which they both agreed to and started looking for parents. Noah and Rachel never talked about what happened at her house that Monday but Quinn would always find a way to leave them alone together or mention how well they were together.

When they practiced the song in Glee, they both could feel everyone's eyes on them as they danced and sang together, especially Finn's green eyes of jealousy. Mr. Schue kept saying how well they sang together and how he might start looking for more songs to sing together, which made them both immensely happy.

When the day came to perform the song, their costumes were very simple; just a pair of faded jeans and a white wife beater or white short sleeved shirt. Kurt complained at first but after Mr. Schue said they could add their own style to the plain look, made him excited as he added a Prada hat and scarf and he bought designer jeans instead of the ones made by his best friend Mercedes, much to her displeasure.

As Finn, Quinn, Mercedes, Kurt, Matt, Santana, Mike, Britney, Artie, and Tina stood together in the back of the stage with small smiles on their faces, Noah and Rachel stood a little in front of them.

As the music started played the kids started moving from side to side and Rachel moving up more started singing.

"I'm broke but I'm happy  
I'm poor but I'm kind  
I'm short but I'm healthy," She sang sticking out her arms showing her muscles.

"yeah" her and the chorus sang

She always gave it her all when she sang but this song just spoke to her. Glee was one big contradiction in her mind and she's glad Mr. Schue gave us a song to try and realize that. We are still just teenagers going through so much, but we're not as strong as we think we are, but we still try.

"I'm high but I'm grounded  
I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed  
I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby"

She was glad she got the lead on this just because she wanted to sing that part. She may be overwhelming and abrasive but she still had doubts about her singing and she still is lost, but hoping someone will show her the way.

Noah then moved to her side as they started singing the chorus.

"And what it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be fine fine fine  
Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving a high five"

They start twirling and at the end they give a high five to each other holding in a grin. Behind them they did the same, as much as he didn't like it Finn got partnered with Quinn, and when they had to touch Finn acted like he was being burned and Quinn wasn't very excited about it either, but they acted pretty well.

Noah looked at Rachel as he moved up to sing his line.

"I feel drunk but I'm sober  
I'm young and I'm underpaid  
I'm tired but I'm working, yeah" He shrugs dramatically

He moved as if he was uncaring dancing in time with the song, watching as everyone else was moving in their own way to the beat.

"I care but I'm restless  
I'm here but I'm really gone  
I'm wrong and I'm sorry, baby"

He swaggered across the stage until he was on the other side of Rachel, he took her hand as they sang. It was like when they sang together all the problems that's happened just faded into the background.

"And what it all comes down to  
Is that everything's gonna be quite alright  
Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is flicking a cigarette"

They danced together and at the end Noah takes out a fake cigarette and pretends to smoke it. After a couple seconds when everyone's humming the melody he stomps it out and takes Rachel's hands as they spin around and he holds her from behind as they sway moving backward as the chorus move forward until they're all side by side.

"And what it all comes down to  
Is that I haven't got it all figured out just yet  
Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is giving the peace sign"

They sing together in perfect harmony looking at each other, all of them realizing why their teacher assigned this song. They all move together in sync.

"I'm free but I'm focused" Mike sings stepping forward before stepping back in line.

"I'm green but I'm wise" Kurt sings doing the same thing.

"I'm hard but I'm friendly, baby" Mercedes sings not with her amazing chocolate thunder, but with her complete soul.

"I'm sad but I'm laughing" Artie sings

"I'm brave but I'm chicken…" Quinn starts to sing but they all sing

"Shh" and putting their finger in front of their lips.

"I'm sick but I'm pretty, baby" Santana lets out of her shell and sings with all her might surprising everyone in the process.

"And what it all boils down to  
Is that no one's really got it figured out just yet  
Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is playing a piano"

They all sing with all their might and after there's Artie on the piano rocking out to a solo. When he comes back in line next to Tina they all join hands.

"And what it all comes down to my friends, yeah  
Is that everything is just fine fine fine  
Cause I've got one hand in my pocket  
And the other one is hailing a taxi cab"

They finish with a bang holding their joined hands up in the air as their heads are down.

They lift their heads once they hear Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury's enthusiastic applause.

"That was absolutely amazing you guys! I think this might be a song for Nationals!" He said excitedly and everyone smiles at each other in agreement, even Finn, who realizes the song, went really well and it wasn't because of him.

Rachel jumps Noah in a hug and he in turn lifts her up and spins her around.

"Noah you did amazing!" Rachel gushed and his heart was so happy she said that, it makes him happy that she's proud of him because she was one of the only ones who did no matter what.

"Berry, I got nothing on you." He smirked and he loves the way her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink.

"Oh will you two just kiss already!" Quinn screams in frustration. She wanted them to get together already!

"Yeah for real do us all a favor!" Mercedes says and everyone agrees except Finn who's glaring at everyone.

Rachel who was still in Noah's arms looks at him. He looks back waiting for him to give him something, anything to see if she felt the same way he did.

Then, she smiled the secret smile.

His smile.

He crashed his lips on hers and while it wasn't their first kiss, it sure felt like one. Like a kiss in the movies that are explosive and powerful and everyone can't help but notice their passion.

When they finally broke apart they could hear almost everyone clapping for them. Noah finally let Rachel back on the ground but refused to let go of her completely. He just couldn't believe after everything he ended up with the person he least expected.

While he knew there was a lot more shit they were gonna have to deal with he knew everything was going to be quite alright.

"So if I catch you two in bed together you're gonna owe me ten trips to Sonic without compliant." He heard Rachel and Quinn talking and he laughed to himself.

Let the fun begin.

THE END!!!


End file.
